To Keep Things from Family
by Mariott
Summary: Peter Parker has a family he's married to his longtime crush Mary Jane Watson, and has a daughter. Not wanting to tell his daughter is secret, can the secret stay as is?


:o I haven't written in a long time! Okay, so I deleted all my stories. But I promise…THEY WILL ALL BE GOOD! Okay, so I'm trying a Spider-Man fic. It is…what you think it might be but isn't. Wink, wink

Title: To Keep things from Family

Rating: K/T

Summary: Peter Parker, known as Spider-Man, had married his long-time crush, Mary Jane "MJ" Watson. When nine years go by, they now have a daughter. She doesn't know anything about her father's secret, until she does a little snooping…

Warning/Note: Their daughter does NOT have the spidey gene! (For people who expect that.)

Disclaimer:All characters and places from the comic are copyright property of Marvel Comics Inc.

Chapter One, "Daddy's Home!"

"Yes!" she cried, jumping up and down in front of her bedroom window, seeing that her dad was paying the taxicab driver, and ran out the bedroom door.

She was Lydia "Lyddie" Monica Parker, Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson Parker's daughter. She had short curly brown hair, and deep blue eyes. She was seven years old.

At the foot of her stairs, and her nightgown, she called, "Mom! Daddy's home!"

Mary Jane Watson Parker, who was sitting in her living room reading, called up, "Lyddie, why are you still up?"

"'Cause of Daddy," she replied, and tried putting one foot against the railing, and the other against the wall to balance.

Mary Jane sighed, and called, "Lyddie, get down. And you get to see Daddy everyday. Please get to bed."

Within a second, Lyddie replied, "No, I gotta tell him something."

"What?" she replied, eyeing her daughter.

"A report…" she replied.

"About?"

"Famous people of New York," Lyddie said, now scooching herself down on the steps, "You see, we choose a person, then write about them."

"What if you don't know enough about them?" her mother replied, now seeing what she wanted to do.

Lyddie shrugged, "I don't know. My teacher says, since it's out first report, that we just need what that person did, how it changed New York, and why we chose them."

"Mmmm, who are you doing?"

Lyddie thought for a second, "Spider-Man?"

Mary Jane smiled, she knew that was coming. Ever since when he, better known as her dad, rescued her from an out-of-controlled truck when she was three years old, he had been her idol.

Peter always came home late. He had to give up the fact that he couldn't stay out in Manhattan all night. Yet, still, he would finish work at 4:00 p.m., go on "patrol," and return by midnight.

The front door knob jiggled, and Lyddie exclaimed, "Daddy's back!" as she ran to the door.

"Hello-WHOA!" Peter Parker exclaimed, almost swinging the door into Lyddie's face. His duffle bag (which held his notes as a reporter, and sometimes if he couldn't wear it, his costume), was dropped to the ground from the impact.

"Hello, Daddy," Lyddie said, smiling ear-to-ear.

"Hey, Lyd; you should watch where you're going!"

Lyddie just stood there smiling, and said, "Guess what!"

"What?" Peter replied, looking up and down at his daughter while she was jumping.

"I got a report on famous people of New York, and I wondering if you could help me?"

"Well, Lyddie, I could, but if you wanted to do someone from history, I really only have notes on more present things-"

"Spider-Man's not history."

"Well," Peter said, looking back into Mary Jane eyes- which were rolling, "There's history on him."

Lyddie frowned, "But there's also present stuff on him, too."

"Fine, fine," Peter said smiling, "I got plenty of 'present' news on him. But we'll start tomorrow, okay?"

Lyddie smiled, "Okay!"

Mary Jane, who was still sitting on the couch in the backround, said, "Now get to bed."

"Okay," she kissed Peter, then Mary Jane, and scrambled upstairs.

Mary Jane looked over to Peter, "You're seriously going to do this?"

Peter shrugged, "MJ, she'll never find out. She just wants news about him."

"Whatever you say, Peter," she closed her book, and held it in her lap, "Whatever you say."

While at breakfast the next morning, Lyddie sat at the dining room table, eating breakfast.

"Lyddie, hurry up," Peter said, walking in.

"'Kay, Daddy," she said, and swirled her spoon around in her cereal.

"Lydia!" her mother warned, across the table, "Don't play with your food."

Lyddie rolled her eyes, "Sorry, Mom," and finished her breakfast quietly.

Peter smiled, and said, "Guess what, Lyddie."

She looked up, "What?"

"I got some info on Spider-Man."

"Cool! Like?"

"Well…" he said, thinking, and smiling slightly, "I got some news of his biggest battles, and I still have some interviews-"

"Interviews?" Lyddie said amazed.

"Sure," Peter replied, drinking his coffee, "I've interviewed him many times, being a reporter."

Lyddie's mouth dropped.

Peter laughed, and Mary Jane shook her head, "That'll probably be enough for your report, or…do you need more?"

"Well…you said you were once a photographer?"

"Sure, and I got pictures of Spider-Man."

"Great!" said Lyddie, and stood up.

"Time for school, Lyddie," Mary Jane said.

"'Kay," she replied, and gathered her jacket and bookbag.

After lunch at school, Lyddie was alone at recess. She had no friends, but she didn't mind being by herself.

She sat down near the hand-ball court, trying to dodge loose hand-balls.

Day-dreaming about that time when she was three, she would never forget. She was with her mother Downtown, when they were crossing the street. Moving a little too early, she started walking and a drunk truckdriver in his truck was headed her way. That's when Spider-Man came, moving her away. She'd never forget that.

Two boys playing with their hand-ball in front of her were talking about Spider-Man.

"He's just a loser," one said, bouncing the hand-ball, "I mean, there's police all over."

"Yeah, and yet to mention, my dad says he causes trouble, too."

The boys laughed their heads off, and Lyddie snapped out of dream-land. She couldn't bear it. Spider-Man was a good guy.

The boys said more, "He also has a lame suit," and, "Spiders are disgusting!"

Lyddie couldn't take it. She stood up, and stomped her foot, "No, he isn't!"

The boys looked at eachother, "Who's she?"

"I'm Lydia Monica Parker, and I am not liking what you're saying about Spider-Man!"

"God," one boy said, "It's just our opinion!"

Lyddie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but you probably don't even know the truth." And she walked away.

Later on that day, at dinner, Mary Jane asked, "Lyddie, how was your day?"

Lyddie sighed, "These two boys said negative things about Spider-Man at recess."

"Well, you can't expect people to all have the same opinion."

"I know, but there should really only be positive opinions."

"If everybody had the same opinion on everything, then we'd all be the same."

Lyddie sighed, and tried to change the subject, "How come Daddy never eats with us?"

Mary Jane replied, "Well, he's always busy."

Lyddie mumbled, "For a guy who leaves work at 4:00 p.m…"

Mary Jane raised her eyebrows, "How do you know that?"

Lyddie shrugged, "I know. But still, how come you doesn't come home until much later?"

"That, Lyddie," she said, "We will never know."

YAY! That was Chapter One:D:D:D Uh…goodnight! Waves


End file.
